Bound By Blood
by White Wolf1
Summary: The Big Secret is finally revealed. How do Robin's friends react to the news?


(Somebody else owns all these characters, except the merchant. I have to claim him. No profit, just entertainment.)

****

BOUND BY BLOOD 

By White Wolf

The fat merchant sat on his horse and stared down at the six men and one woman that had him surrounded. There was no possible way to escape. He knew immediately who these people were, of course. "Robin Hood," he scoffed. "The criminal and his cutthroats." The look on his face was one of disgust.

Robin ignored the insult. "You know what we want," he said with an easy smile and a slight nod of his head. He alone held no weapon. Each of the other outlaws did, including Marion.

"Thieves," the man spat with contempt. 

"You know we operate in Sherwood. Why did you come this way?" John inquired.

"I hoped you'd be in some other part of the forest and I could get through without being accosted. Why don't you people work for a living like decent people do?"

"We aren't decent people," Will replied with a wicked grin. He was thoroughly enjoying the man's discomfort.

"Now, Will," Robin reproached his friend. "We're decent enough. We just do our work a little differently than this fine gentleman."

"Humph," was the merchant's reaction to that remark. 

"Just give us your money pouch, and we'll remove ourselves from your obviously insulted and lofty presence." John had to keep from smiling as he spoke those mockingly noble words. His attempt at highborn speech was met with snickers from both Will and Much. 

The merchant glared at Robin. "I know your father. In fact, I was at Huntingdon Castle three days ago, doing business with him. How does a noble, honest man like that have a wolfshead for a son? Too bad he never had any other sons who could carry on after him."

Only Tuck noticed the fleeting shadow that crossed Robin's face. He knew it wasn't over a lost inheritance. Tuck was the only other person in the world who knew the lie of that last statement. 

Robin forced himself not to look at the friar. Instead, he sternly addressed the merchant. "The relationship between my father and me is not a subject for discussion." Adopting his earlier smile, he added, "It also won't make us forget you owe us your money."

"I owe you nothing!"

"Wrong," said Will. "You owe us everything in that pouch, so pay up," He extended his left hand and wiggled his fingers. When the man didn't move, Will raised the point of his sword for emphasis. "Now."

Knowing that stalling wasn't going to keep him and his money from being separated, the merchant reluctantly pulled the pouch from his belt and threw it down to Will's waiting hand. He had resisted the urge to throw it atthe outlaw. As important to him as this money was, it wasn't worth dying for. He knew he had plenty more elsewhere. "You have what you want. Can I leave now?"

Robin stepped aside and swept his arm forward. The other outlaws moved aside, as well, making the way clear for the merchant to make his getaway. Without another word, he did just that. Kicking his horse into a gallop, he was soon out of sight.

"I'm wounded," John remarked.

At first, no one knew what he was talking about. There had been no bloodshed. The confrontation had been purely verbal.

"He called us cutthroats and thieves," John explained, feigning hurt feelings.

After sheathing his sword, Will hit his friend on the arm and everyone shared a laugh. Not long after the sound of hoof beats had faded, the outlaws themselves faded back into the dense shelter of the trees.

Relieving someone like the merchant of his money pouch was always an enjoyable venture. In Will's opinion, people like that had too much money anyway. He threw the pouch up into the air and caught it several times, as he walked along the path that led to the latest of the outlaws' camps. He grinned at the sound of the coins as they clinked together. 

When the little group reached the camp, Will was still grinning. 

"We need to keep this lot, Robin," said Tuck. "There are supplies we need to buy."

Robin nodded. "I know. I guess it's time to take care of ourselves for a change. Make a list of all the things we need or soon will."

"Already done," the friar said with a big smile. He was happy that he had thought of it before his leader asked it of him. He fished around in his large pouch and pulled out a tattered piece of parchment. He handed it to Robin, who looked it over carefully before nodding his approval. "Is this all?"

"It's all I can think of or have been told about."

"You know we'll think of something else as soon as you get back with all the things on that list," Marion pointed out, laughing lightly.

"Never fails," Robin agreed. "Tuck, will you go with me to Wickham? The last time I tried to buy something from Edward, I had to argue until I wanted to strangle him. He flatly refused to take any of our money."

"That's nothing new," John said. "None of the villages ever wants to accept money in exchange for the stuff we need."

"Well, you know we accept a lot from them, mostly food. But, when we need supplies, especially as much as we need now, I intend on paying for them." Robin had adopted his stubborn look.

"Agreed," Tuck said, "I'll gladly go with you, Robin. When I get through with Edward, he's going to feel downright guilty, if he doesn't accept our money."

Robin slapped Tuck on the shoulder. "That's why I asked you, Brother Tuck. You have such a winning way with people."

"If that don't work," Will called out as the two men were leaving, "threaten to sit on him."

"Aye, I just may have to do that," Tuck called back over his shoulder.

Robin and Tuck were on their way back from Wickham with a donkey pulling a small cart full of supplies. As predicted, Edward had argued that he wasn't about to let Robin pay for any of it. His main argument was the one he always used: that Wickham probably wouldn't even exist if it weren't for the help Robin and his band gave them. Robin and Tuck had argued that this time they needed a lot more than food, and they weren't going to deprive the villagers of the things they, themselves, needed without paying enough to cover replacing those things. In the end, Edward had been forced to relent. 

When the two outlaws had turned to wave goodbye as they left Wickham, Edward had been standing there with an unhappy look on his face and a hand full of silver coins.

A couple of hours later, Robin and Tuck were close to the camp. Suddenly, Robin burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tuck asked about the outburst.

"I can't believe you grabbed Edward and actually did threaten to sit on him."

"Well, nothing else was working. Will's suggestion seemed like a good one at the time."

Robin grinned. "Would you have done it?" 

Tuck frowned. "I'm not sure. I might have. The prospect sure frightened Edward, though." The friar patted his ample girth. "Did you see his face?" 

Robin laughed again. "Well, it's a good thing he gave in when he did."

"It's a good thing that merchant came along with that money when he did." 

"Yes," Robin answered, but it wasn't with his previous humor. His tone had turned serious. 

Tuck frowned again. He put his hand on Robin's arm and pulled them both to a stop. "What is it, Robin?"

"Oh, it's nothing to be concerned about," Robin replied. He tried to smile, but his face refused to cooperate. Despite his effort to dismiss Tuck's concern, he didn't make a move to continue down the trail. Instead, he reached out and idly rubbed the donkey's neck.

Noticing that same shadow on Robin's face that he had seen earlier, and remembering just what the subject had been when that look had appeared before, Tuck said, "Your father?" He was sure it wasn't, but he wanted to broach the matter carefully. Robin would let him know if the real subject was going to be off limits. However, Tuck got the distinct impression that Robin wanted to talk.

"No," Robin replied quickly. "Not my father." He continued to stroke the donkey.

Tuck nodded. "It's Gisburne."

Robin turned a surprised look on the portly friar. Then his face relaxed, and he lowered his head. He remembered that Tuck knew the truth. "I hate keeping this secret. I want so much to tell the others." He looked at Tuck. "Do you realize I haven't even had the heart to tell Marion, the woman I love, the woman I hope to marry?"

"It's hard, but I think that Lady Gisburne was right. The truth would only cause harm." Tuck moved his hand up to Robin's shoulder. He squeezed it gently.

"I have to live with that truth every day of my life. Gisburne, the man I hate, the man who hates me, is my half-brother!"

Just then, there was a crash and a strangled cry coming from the underbrush to the left of the trail. When Robin and Tuck turned startled looks in that direction, they saw Much standing and staring at them. His eyes were wide with disbelief and no small measure of horror. He was also shaking his head rapidly.

The impact of the realization that Much had just heard the news about him and Gisburne shook Robin to his core. He moved toward the young man, "Much."

"No! Keep away." Much turned and ran away as fast as he could move.

Without hesitation, Robin took off after him, hoping to catch him before he reached camp. He had to explain. Explain? How could he possibly explain keeping that kind of news a secret? 

Tuck sighed and shook his head. He wanted desperately to be with Robin when--if--he caught Much. But, he would have to take the donkey and cart the long way around and wouldn't come close to catching up to either young man before they both reached the camp. He sighed again. and started the donkey forward as quickly as he dared. 

* * * * * * * * * *

Much came bursting through the trees and almost ran straight into the fire before pulling himself up short. John, Marion, Will and Nasir all had reached for their weapons at the first sounds of Much's approach. They barely relaxed when they saw who it was.

"What's the hurry?" John asked. "Is someone after you?" He held his staff at the ready, as he heard someone else coming through the underbrush.

A few seconds later, Robin came crashing in right behind Much. "Robin, who's after you two? Gisburne?"

At the mention of the knight's name, Much let out another strangled cry. He was breathing too hard to talk, but he pointed toward Robin. 

"Robin's after you?" John asked, not sure if he was interpreting Much's gesture correctly. The two had sometimes had footraces, but they always came back laughing, the winner bragging and the loser making excuses. The stricken looks on both of their faces put an end to speculation that they had been engaged in any kind of game. 

Since Robin had never bothered to look behind him or give any kind of warning, everyone relaxed enough to put their weapons away. Nasir was fairly sure there was no one else coming, yet he kept his arrow notched a while longer, just to be on the safe side.

For a long time, no one said a word. 

"Somebody explain, please," Will demanded impatiently, belying the word please.

Much pointed to Robin again. Then, he blurted out the long-held secret. "He's Gisburne's brother!"

For an instant, John thought Much was referring to whoever it was he had thought was after the two. It suddenly dawned on him that Much was pointing _at_ Robin, not _behind _him. "What are you talking about, Much? That's crazy. How can Robin and Gisburne be brothers?" His tone was dismissive.

"Much, why would you think such a thing?" Marion asked gently. She couldn't imagine how he had gotten such an outlandish idea in his head. She found herself asking, "Did you fall asleep in the forest and have a dream?"

"Nightmare more like," John commented, with a touch of humor. The idea that there was anyone out there who could be Gisburne's brother would be enough to cause all kinds of nightmares.

Will was the only one who took a close look at Robin and saw the guilty expression on his face. He knew instantly. "It's true, isn't it?" He advanced on Robin and when he stopped, his face was a bare six inches from the fair-haired leader's. "You _are_ Gisburne's brother." It was as much an accusation as a statement. 

Neither Marion nor John, not even Nasir, who had by now put his bow down, was willing to believe something so ridiculous until they heard Robin say, "Half-brother."

"Like that makes a difference," Will spat. Never taking his eyes off of Robin's face, he started in. "I always said the two of you were the same kind. I was right, wasn't I? You never wanted to kill him, no matter what he did. You always let him go or made excuses for him." The more he said, the louder his voice got. "_Brothers!_" Will yelled, and the hot breath of those words against his face was like a physical blow to Robin. By now, Will had almost worked himself into a frenzy.

John finally found his voice. He stared at Robin. "I still don't understand. How could you and Gisburne be brothers?"

Before Robin could answer, Marion, in a much calmer voice, asked, "Why didn't you tell us, Robin? Something like this..." She shook her head. "You should have told us." Robin looked past Will into Marion's hurt and confused eyes. Seeing that look cut him deeper than a lifetime of screaming accusations from Will.

"How could I tell any of you something like that? Do you think I like knowing that Gisburne and I share the same blood?"

"You must." Much spoke up for the first time. He was both hurt and angry, and he wasn't sure which emotion was the strongest. Right then, it seemed to be anger. "Otherwise, you'd have told us."

Will was so furious, he said the most outrageous thing he could think of. His voice was loud and dripping with sarcasm. "Do the two of you meet up somewhere and laugh at us poor, ignorant Saxons?" 

Equally loud, Robin said, "No, Will, I don't meet up with Gisburne!" In a slightly lower voice, he said, "I've never laughed at you---any of you. I've never thought of you as poor, ignorant Saxons, either. So you'll know, I may be bound by blood to Gisburne, but that's all. I don't feel any differently about him now than I did before I found out." 

"And, just when was that?" John wanted to know. 

"At Croxden" came a voice from the edge of the camp clearing.

Everyone turned to see Tuck, who had stopped the cart and was now walking toward them. He wore a grave expression. He could only imagine what had transpired before he arrived. Will's red face and Robin's raised voice confirmed his worst fears.

It dawned on John that Tuck knew the truth. "You know? Robin kept it from the rest of us, but he told _you_?"

"No. Robin didn't tell me. In fact, I learned the truth before he did."

"Lady Gisburne told me," Robin said, his voice much quieter now.

John turned to Tuck. "She confessed to you, didn't she? And, you didn't say anything. Just like you didn't tell us who she was."

"I can't reveal what's told to me in a confession. You know that." Tuck spoke with a touch of vehemence. He may be an outlaw, and as he had told Lady Gisburne, he may even have been excommunicated, but he still held the confessional as a holy sanctity, and he had no intention of ever violating it.

"This isn't about how many dirty thoughts some villager is having," Will began to argue.

"It doesn't matter _what_ it is. I can't betray a confession. Not even yours, Will, if you ever decided to spend a few days confessing your sins." Ordinarily, that statement would have brought a laugh. There was no laughter now.

Robin was distraught, but he had to make his friends understand. If he couldn't, he didn't know what he was going to do. "Please, listen to what I have to say."

"Why?" Will demanded. "After what you did, we don't owe you the chance to slither you way out of this."

The word slither wasn't lost on Robin. He knew exactly the message Will was sending, not that Will would've been afraid to call him a snake right to his face.

One look at each of the others made it clear to Will that they wanted to hear what Robin had to say. "So talk." No one, not even Robin, who was standing closest to him, could hear what he muttered under his breath after that. Though, they could all well imagine what it might be.

Robin had been dreading this moment since he first learned the truth. He had hoped it would never come, but somehow he had known, deep down, that eventually it would. Why hadn't he gone ahead and revealed the truth? He had certainly had enough chances. Even if he had decided to tell them first, he couldn't have felt any worse. There was nothing to do now but forge ahead and hope it wasn't too late.

Robin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, he had everyone's rapt attention. Even Will was waiting expectantly. However, it was obvious his patience wasn't going to last forever.

"I never knew about Gisburne until we took Lady Gisburne to Croxden. As she was dying, she told me that my father is also Gisburne's father. That's all I knew until later, when I talked to Tuck."

Will couldn't help interrupting. He glared at the friar. "I thought you couldn't tell what someone said in a confession."

"I didn't violate the sanctity of the confessional, because I didn't tell Robin he was Guy's brother. Lady Gisburne told him that herself. I only told him the circumstances of how it happened. She was dead by then," Tuck explained.

Robin continued. "Lady Gisburne thought her husband had died in the Crusade. She and my father fell in love and married, only to find out that Edmond Gisburne hadn't been killed after all. Lady Gisburne had no choice but to return to her husband. She didn't tell my father she was going to have his child. It would have ruined too many lives. Edmond knew Guy wasn't his, of course, but Lady Gisburne never told him who the real father was. My father married, inherited Huntingdon, and then I was born. It was too late for her to do anything but live with the situation. She suffered for her decision and so did Guy."

Robin ignored Will's snort of disgust, but he couldn't ignore the question he asked. "All right. You didn't know all this time that Gisburne's your brother. Half-brother" he corrected. "That still doesn't explain why you kept it from _us_."

"The truth is I was afraid to tell you." Robin paused and seemed to gather his courage. "For one thing, I feared you'd all turn against me."

No one said anything for a long time. By the expressions on the faces of those new to the truth, the reaction to Robin's admission was being met with a wide range of emotions, a sense of betrayal being the predominate one. 

"Well, that's great, that is." It was Will. 

John looked at Robin with the same hurt in his eyes that Marion had. "You thought we'd just turn our backs on you because of this?" 

Robin turned to Will, when he offered his answer. "As you've said more that once, Will, you consider me and Guy the same. You want him dead. I don't believe you want me dead," Robin stopped and then said, "at least, I don't believe you did before today. But, I thought that finding out I'm the half-brother of your worst enemy might change that. I thought the rest of you might just walk away. I couldn't afford to take that risk."

"So, you never gave us the chance to prove you wrong," Marion said softly. "You didn't trust our love for you that much."

"I was wrong to keep it from you. I realize that now."

"Yeah, now, when it's too late," Will spat. "Do you think you can just apologize, and we'll forgive and forget?"

John stood up from the seat he had taken on a rock near the campfire. "I don't think anyone here blames you for Gisburne."

"I do!" Much yelled. "He killed my father! Did you know that, Robin? Gisburne killed my father!"

"Yes, Much, I knew that. I'm so sorry it happened, but I'm not responsible for what Gisburne does." 

"Much," John said as gently as he could, "this whole thing with Robin's father and Gisburne's mother happened before Robin was born. He can't be blamed for that. What hurts is the fact he kept it a secret. " John turned and looked straight into Robin's eyes. "That's what we're upset about."

"You lied to us, Robin," Much said angrily, pushing the Gisburne issue aside and arguing the point the others were concerned about. "You lied!"

Robin shook his head. "No. I've never lied to any of you about anything."

"Words. Just words," Will said. He pointed a finger toward Robin. "You didn't _tell_ us, so it's the same as a lie."

Robin felt that the whole situation was getting out of hand. He really had believed that once he explained, his friends would accept what he'd done and eventually forgive him. He understood it wouldn't be easy. He knew his next statement would be taking a chance, when he said, "If Gisburne ever found out..." He didn't get the opportunity to finish.

"Gisburne doesn't know, either?" John asked, with a touch of amazement. 

"No. Neither of them knows. Think about it. My father is an honorable man. If he knew Gisburne was his son, he'd acknowledge him, reluctantly, I'm sure. But, he would do it. Guy is older than I am, plus I'm an outlaw. My father would have no choice, in his eyes, but to make Guy his heir. Think of what Gisburne would do, if he inherited Huntingdon. He might even go so far as to kill my father to get his hands on that kind of money and power. His cruelty would know no bounds. My father would suffer, the people would suffer. We'd be hunted like never before. And, killed most likely. Lady Gisburne was right not to tell either of them."

"How would either of them find out?" Marion asked. "You know none of us would betray you---or your father." She looked into Robin's eyes. The anguish she found there began to soften her heart.

"Not intentionally. I know that. All it would take is one slip of the tongue, and it could unleash cruelty we can only imagine."

"By slip of the tongue, you mean me doing it." Will's tone was daring Robin to deny it. He couldn't. Will once more glared at Robin. "You don't trust _me_. That's right, isn't it?" he fairly shouted.

Will didn't seem to want to understand. He only wanted to shout his accusations. Robin didn't intend on standing by meekly. Anger of his own surfaced. "You're exactly right, Will. You're too hot-blooded. You say things before you think. I trust _you_ with my life, but I don't always trust your ability to keep quiet, when you should." Robin's voice had reached the same level of intensity that Will's had.

Will, for once, was speechless. He had asked for confirmation from Robin, and when he got it, he was too stunned to respond.

John seized the opportunity to ask, "What about the rest of us? You don't think we can keep our mouths shut, either?"

"It isn't that, John. How could I tell some of you and not all of you? Please try to understand."

"Why should we?" Much asked. His anger had dissipated only slightly.

"Because he's our friend, and our leader, and we need to work this out, so we can put it behind us," Tuck answered. He had known the truth all along. The news was new and stunning to the others, and he believed they needed to work it out. 

Will had no intention of putting it behind him or working it out before he finished having his say---all of it. He was determined that no one was going to stop him from doing it. 

Once more he got in Robin's face. "You came in here and made us think you were different. We _believed_ in you. We _followed_ you. All the while you were still the Earl's son, the highborn Norman lord, who liked telling us what to do. You fooled all of us, didn't you? Why don't you just go back to Huntingdon and work your way back into your father's good graces. Then, _you_ can inherit all that money and power. Just leave us be."

Tuck started to admonish Will, until he saw the flash of anger in Robin's eyes. 

Will started to turn away, when he felt a hand grab his arm and spin him back around. Robin had finally had enough. He felt bad about what he'd done, but he wasn't going to just stand here silently and let Will bombard him with insults, especially untrue ones.

"I gave up my entire inheritance and shamed my father to come here. It was a sacrifice I was willing to make to help the people I saw suffering from tyranny and injustice. You seem to think I did that as a lark, the Earl's son coming to the forest to play at being an outlaw. What jolly good fun. I bet you expected me to turn around and run home as soon as I got tired of it or realized I could actually get killed doing this. I have too much compassion for the people and too much respect for myself to do anything like that. If you don't know that by now, you don't know me at all.

"You also seem to think I should be ashamed of who I am and where I came from. I'm not. I couldn't change it, even if I was. I am who I am, who I've always been, and who I'll always be. 

"I made a mistake in not telling all of you about Gisburne. I can't change that now, either. I'll be honest. I don't think I'd feel any different than you do, if you revealed that kind of secret about yourself." At this point, Robin turned to all his friends. "All I can do now is ask for your forgiveness."

Again, there was total silence. 

Marion walked up to Robin and took both of his hands in hers. "I can't promise that I'll be totally over this very soon." She looked up at him. "I love you, Robin, so I'm willing to try." The hurt wasn't completely gone from her eyes, but she smiled as she placed a kiss on his cheek. "I know this can't be easy for you, either."

"For _him!" _Will snapped. "What about _us?"_

"How will it help us to remain angry with Robin?" It was Nasir, speaking for the first time. The Saracen, who could hold a grudge as long as anyone, had made up his mind to grant the forgiveness Robin had asked for. He had grown up in a land of secrets, so it wasn't something he was unfamiliar with. He, himself, had always kept many secrets, and he had also been forgiven for some of them. He cared too much for Robin and all that he had accomplished since coming to Sherwood to hold this against him.

Will then turned on the Saracen. "I'd expect you to say that. You and her think he can't do anything wrong. Well, he did do wrong, and we all know it."

"You aren't going to let this go, are you, Will?" Robin asked.

"No."

"Do you want me to leave?"

Will stared at Robin. He hadn't expected that. It took him completely by surprise. After a few seconds, he recovered. "Like you'd really leave, if I said yes."

"Yes, Will, I would. I'm not here just because Herne chose me to be his son. I'm here because all of you accepted me as your leader. If any one of you no longer wants me, I'll leave Sherwood."

An obviously skeptical Will said, "I don't believe it."

"Tell me to go, and I'll go."

"No!" Marion said, matching Will's vehemence. She turned back to Robin. "You will _not_ leave Sherwood, no matter what Will says." Turning back again to face the angry Scarlet, she said, "Has Robin, or anyone else for that matter, ever asked you to leave because of a mistake _you've _made? Believe me, you've certainly made your share of them."

Will stared at Marion, and then turned his head away from her blazing eyes. Now, it looked like he was going to have to contend with both Robin _and_ Marion. He mentally added Nasir to that growing list as the Saracen walked up and stood beside his leader. Will fumed. "So, you forgive him, too."

Nasir nodded. "It was Robin's secret to keep---or tell."

"Not when it involves an enemy that wants to destroy us," Will said. 

Tuck started to walk toward Robin, when the young man shook his head. "No, Tuck. I don't want this to end up with you all taking sides. I appreciate the support, but I need to face all of you---alone." He squeezed Marion's hands. She understood . Both she and Nasir reluctantly moved away from him. 

Robin looked hard into Will's eyes. "Well. Will? What's your decision? Do I go or stay?"

For the first time in a long time, Will Scarlet didn't blurt out an answer. He stopped to consider the question. Even more amazing, he stopped to consider the answer. Robin was asking him to decide whether he would leave or not, and whatever Will said, Robin would do. 

Will deliberately avoided looking at any of the others, because he was sure they would give him warning looks. Angry and hurt as they may be, all of them, even Much, never intended for Robin to leave Sherwood. 

Did Will really, in his heart of hearts, want Robin to leave? Was he striking out because of a deep-seated belief that the revelation about Robin's blood ties to Gisburne revealed he was unfit to continue as their leader and that they would all be better off without him? Or, would he wake up in the morning and regret sending Robin away?

Much approached Will and took him by the arm. When he began to pull him away from the others, Will jerked his arm free. 

"Listen to me, Will. I have as much reason as anyone to want Robin gone," Much told him. "I know I'll be upset for a long time about this, but I don't want Robin to leave us." Much lowered his head then looked up at Will. "I think Tuck's right. We can get past this. We have to, Will. We just have to, or we might as well all leave like we did when..."

"You don't have to say it," Will told him in a quiet voice.

"Yes, I do. When my brother was killed!" Much finished with intensity. "Robert came here to be the new Robin Hood. He came here because Herne wanted him to continue what my brother started, and if he leaves, it will all have been for nothing."

With those words, Will knew he had lost. There was no way now that he could tell Robin to leave. He tuned to face Robin. "Stay." It was the resignation of defeat that sounded in his voice. It was obvious his heart didn't quite match the meaning behind that one word. 

Robin understood. "Are you sure, Will?" he asked softly, his voice weary-sounding. He was giving Will one last chance to change his mind.

Will nodded but couldn't put a voice to his answer.

"You won't regret this in the morning and start in all over again, will you? Tuck asked. He was also weary and didn't want to even think about going through all this turmoil again the next day or any time soon.

Will's anger flared for a second then subsided. He wouldn't have admitted it, but he was tired, as well. He had lost the battle. Everyone else had given their spoken or unspoken acceptance to Robin. He couldn't fight them all. He would just have to find a way to co-exist with Robin until he could get past this, if he ever could. He wasn't sure, but like Marion, he decided that he had to try, otherwise he might as well be the one to leave Sherwood. With slumped shoulders, Will walked away from camp. He didn't want to stick around for the happy victory party he was sure would soon take place.

If he had stayed, he would have been surprised at how wrong he was.

"Thank you, Much. I know it wasn't easy to defend me to Will. I'm sure he would've told me to go, if you hadn't intervened."

"Just so we get this straight right now, I didn't do it for you. I did it for the rest of us and for the people. We all need you whether we like it or not." With that being said, Much followed Will away from camp.

Robin was somewhat shocked by that declaration. Much had appeared to be accepting the secret and Robin's reasons for keeping it. 'I guess not,' Robin said to himself. 

"They'll come around," Nasir told his friend, seeming to read Robin's thoughts of doubt.

With a heavy sigh, Robin turned to the remaining members of his band. "John, you haven't said if you can forgive me."

"I can, but keeping that secret from the people that love you was wrong, and it'll take time for all of us---even you."

Robin nodded. "I know."

Marion went to Robin and slipped her arms around him, clasping her hands behind his back in a loving embrace. 

Robin returned the hug, his arms encircling Marion's slender form. He whispered, "I'm sorry."

Marion looked up into Robin's haunted blue eyes. "We'll make it," she reassured him, as she tightened her hold. She rested her head against his chest. "We'll _all_ make it."

"Will we?"

~End~


End file.
